greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
The End of a Beautiful Friendship
The End of a Beautiful Friendship is the season three finale and the 54th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary Maya and her unborn baby are fighting for their lives on the operating table, and Addison, Amelia, and Fife try everything humanly possible to save them. Meanwhile, Sam operates on an incoming crash victim and later makes a grim discovery. Cooper makes an ill-timed but valiant effort with Charlotte, and the staff's world gets rocked by an unexpected death. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP323AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP323PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP323NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP323CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP323CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP323DellParker.png|Dell Parker PP323SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP323VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP323SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP323WilliamWhite.png|William White PP323GabrielFife.png|Gabriel Fife PP323AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd PP323MayaBennett.png|Maya Bennett PP323Dink.png|Fillmore Davis PP323Troy.png|Troy Hagen PP323Dr.James.png|Dr. James (right) PP323BetseyParker.png|Betsey Parker PP323Anesthesiologist.png|Anesthesiologist PP323Dr.Mason.png|Dr. Mason Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Also Starring *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace Guest Stars *James Morrison as William White *Michael Patrick Thornton as Dr. Gabriel Fife *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Geffri Maya as Maya Bennett *Stephen Lunsford as Fillmore Davis Co-Starring *David Grant Wright as Troy *Troy Vincent as Dr. James *Hailey Sole as Betsey *Russell Edge as Anesthesiologist *Bill Miller as Dr. Mason *Merritt Yohnka as Man #1 Medical Notes Troy Hagen *'Diagnosis:' **Chest laceration **Subclavian injury **Avulsed pulmonary artery **Broken ribs *'Doctors:' **Sam Bennett (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Dr. Mason (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery **Bypass Troy went in for his surgery. Sam said he avulsed his pulmonary artery and smashed his rib cage. Sam finished the surgery successfully. Charlotte came back and got him when Troy was ready to go on bypass. Troy started to wake up mid-surgery, which the anesthesiologist attributed to him being drunk. Sam concluded that he was the guy who hit Maya and Dell, but Pete lied and said it wasn't in order to get Sam to keep operating. Dr. Mason eventually arrived and took over. Maya Bennett *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Spinal fracture at L-2 *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Gabriel Fife (medical geneticist) *'Treatment:' **C-section **Hypothermia **Spinal decompression Maya was evaluated in the ER by Addison. She said she was fine, but couldn't feel anything below her waist. Addison had a CT run of her spine and had Charlotte call Amelia. They took Maya into the OR and Addison did a c-section. While she was operating, Maya started to bleed when she moved her uterus. They packed her and waited for Amelia to come. Amelia said that she had a fracture at L-2 and a shard of bone at L-3. Her uterus was holding it stable and when Addison moved it, all hell broke loose. She said that they could lose the baby if she tried to repair Maya's spine, but delivering the baby would paralyze Maya. Gabriel came to the hospital and suggested hypothermia, which may kill the baby, but could save the cord from damage. Gabriel said they could save both if they operated very very quickly. Amelia operated and then Addison delivered the baby, who had to be resuscitated. Maya was stable after the surgery and had nerve function. Dell Parker *'Diagnosis:' **Broken wrist **Lacerations **Brain bleed **Brain herniation **Brain hemorrhage *'Doctors:' **Dr. James (neurosurgeon) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' **Casting **Mannitol **Burr holes **Surgery Dell was evaluated in the ER. A doctor ordered films on his arm, saying he probably fractured his wrist, but otherwise had some lacerations. His arm was casted. Later, while waiting for the results of Maya's surgery, Dell passed out. He had a brain bleed. Dr. James drilled burr holes to relieve the pressure. Dell was awake afterward, but said his head hurt. He had weakness on his left side. Charlotte took a scan to Amelia, who said Dell needed brain surgery for a second bleed. Amelia agreed to operate after she finished with Maya. She took him into surgery, but his brain started hemorrhaging and she was unable to control the bleeding. He was pronounced dead in the OR. William White *'Diagnosis:' **Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis *'Doctors:' **Gabriel Fife (medical geneticist) *'Treatment:' William declined Gabriel's treatment, saying it wouldn't work. Instead of getting it, he went to Sun Valley to see his daughter again before he died. Maya's Baby *'Diagnosis:' **Hypothermia *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Resuscitation Maya's baby was delivered and had to be resuscitated after birth before she started breathing. Music "Transformation" - David Gray "X" - Titiyo "Paradise" - Royal Wood "We Could Get Lost" - Mark Sholtez Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 9.28 million viewers. *The table read for this episode took place on April 9, 2010. *This episode marks Chris Lowell's final appearance as Dell Parker. *It's also Geffri Maya's last appearance as Maya Bennett, despite the fact that her character didn't die. Gallery Episode Stills PP3x23-1.jpg PP3x23-2.jpg PP3x23-3.jpg PP3x23-4.jpg PP3x23-5.jpg PP3x23-6.jpg PP3x23-7.jpg PP3x23-8.jpg PP3x23-9.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S3 Episodes